


First Encounter

by Mayblume



Series: Second Encounter [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, Drabble, Kakuzu and Sasori are in a relationship but you wouldn't know by just reading this, Kakuzu is not, M/M, Modern AU, Sasori is having a religious experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/pseuds/Mayblume
Summary: Sasori and Kakuzu have vastly different experiences during their first encounter with Hidan.





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts).



It was high noon when Sasori first saw him. Hair slicked back, a wry smirk distorting his otherwise handsome features, shirt nowhere to be found. He had been skating despite the stifling heat and now the sweat on his bare chest was glistening in the glaring sun. A pendant around his neck refracted the sunlight every time he moved. Breathing accelerated from exertion, he had decided to take a break on top of the half-pipe, allowing Sasori to look upon him in all his glory. The sun crowned his head, the white hair nearly translucent in the light. The son of Leto had descended from the heavens. He was art incarnate. He was eternal. 

That night, when Sasori sketched the design of his new puppet, its hair was white. 

 

It was midnight when Kakuzu first bumped into him. In a black hoodie, hands tucked tightly into his pockets, he had been nearly indistinguishable from the darkness surrounding him. The hood pulled deep into his face hadn’t helped. His shoulders were hunched nearly to his ears – he was probably freezing as he was only wearing a hoodie despite the nights getting colder, like an idiot. For a split second after the collision, their eyes met and Kakuzu hoped his scolding expression conveyed his disapproval of such poor behaviour. But no such luck. The shadow had melted back into the night long before Kakuzu noticed that his wallet was gone. 

That night, after he had cancelled all his credit cards, he dreamed of rose-coloured eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you find all the themes I tried to hide in there!


End file.
